mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Mega64: The Soundtrack
Mega64: The Soundtrack ''' is a CD compiled list of tracks that were used in Mega64 Versions 1 through 3, as well as on exterior skits that are non-related to the series, such as commercials and promotions. Various artists including the now defunct Garrett Hunter project "Slowdraw The Hungry Eskimo" appear on the album. The album was announced on Mega64.com on August 30th, 2010 pending an upcoming weekly podcast. The album officially went on sale to high fan-based demand on September 3, 2010. The album sold out in August, 2014. The track list is below. Artists & Contributors *The Aquabats' *'Jessse' *'Slowdraw The Hungry Eskimo' *'Summer Semester''' (Fictional, comprised of Horatio and Marcus) *'Josh Jones' *'Mega64' (Fictional band, formerly Horatio and Marcus, now just Dr. Poque who is assisted by Thark ) *'Rocco Botte' *'Rich "Lowtax" Kyanka' *'Marcus' *'Shawn Chatfield' *'TIM' (Fictional) *'Derrick Acosta' *'Thark' *'Bad Credit' Track listing #"Sequence Erase (Instrumental)" - The Aquabats #'"Pudding Basin (Snake Song)"' - Summer Semester feat. Jessse feat. Slowdraw The Hungry Eskimo #'"Ten Thousand Dollars'" - Josh Jones/Mega64 #'"Billy And His Time Belt'" - Josh Jones/Rocco Botte #'"Cowpokez"' - Rocco Botte feat. Lowtax #'"Elite Beat"' - Josh Jones #'"Convenient"' - Josh Jones/Mega64 #'"Kid Cuisine"' - Slowdraw The Hungry Eskimo #'"Rave Time!! (Let’s Have A Party)"' - Josh Jones #'"Restless (Jam Session)"' - Josh Jones #'"Marcus Is Rich"' - Josh Jones/Marcus #'"Average Cowboy'" - Josh Jones/Shawn Chatfield #'"GDC"' - Josh Jones/Rocco Botte #'"Handful of The Sky"' - Josh Jones/Shawn Chatfield #'"Please Let Me Die (I Want To Die)"' - TIM #'"Presidential Dance-Off"' - Rocco Botte #'"Sexy64"' - Rocco Botte #'"Directions"' - Josh Jones/Derrick Acosta #'"Magic (The Gathering)'" - Josh Jones/Shawn Chatfield #'"Playing Around With Boys"' - Josh Jones #'"Gears Hero'" - Derrick Acosta #'"My Name’s Horatio, You Got Me, You Ain’t Got Nobody Else, So Deal With It, And Love It'" - Josh Jones/Derrick Acosta #'"Can’t Breathe (Opossum Song)"' - The Mega64 Band feat. Thark feat. Josh Jones #'"Finale"' - Josh Jones/Mega64 #'"I’m Scared"' - Bad Credit Website description "As you know, the long-awaited official Mega64 Soundtrack is being released this Friday. We have copies in-hand here at our office, and we couldn’t be happier with how it turned out. The tracklist is great, the included-book looks awesome- It’s just a great all-around package. But the question on everyone’s mind is: What songs are actually on this thing? Well rest assured, with all the musical soundtrack cuts, video scores, and forgotten tunes of yester-year, this CD has 25 of Mega64’s best tracks ever. What other album can boast that? This is the first Mega64 soundtrack. So none. Ever." http://mega64.com/blog/new-podcast-tomorrow-full-soundtrack-list-revealed/ Trivia * Only 10 of the 24 tracks that appear on the album are from actual Mega64 episodes. The others are from miscellaneous ad campaigns, promotional bits and IGN insider (now defunct) videos. Debatable as it is, the large amount of exterior tracks explain where most of Mega64's time was spent in the past few years, and why projects like Version 3 may have taken longer than desired. Category:Music